Tragedy strikes
by 101stellastella
Summary: Jinx is a suspect in Kid Flash's disapearence. She'll do whatever it takes to save him and get him back. Flaming Ember is the only one who will bother helping Jinx. What if Kf can't remember his past or who he is? Will it be too late for Kid Flash? Review
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy strikes

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter one: Alarmed

Jinx had finally gotten in to the titans after going through the ridicules initiation. Now she doesn't feel rejected by them anymore. And Kid Flash doesn't get chewed out by Robin for dating her. Everything was going well.

Jinx was sitting on the couch next to Kid Flash, commenting on the cheap horror movie they were watching. "Oh yeah. A murderer would definitely wait until after the couple finishes making out to kill them." snorted Jinx. "You know, most girls would be in my arms by now." said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes.

The alarm sounded. "Titans, we found a the mountain where hostages are being held. We need someone to go and break them out of there." said Robin. Kid Flash jumped up. "I'll see you in a day. I'm going after the captor while I'm at it." he said. He hugged Jinx then left.

The doorbell rung. Robin answered it. Flaming Ember walked into the common room. Before Jinx could ask why she was here, Ember spoke. "I wanted to apologize. I live in New York and traveled here because I heard that my uncle was in the hospital. I stopped at the pizza place to get a bite after flying for four hours without a plane and lost my temper." she said.

"I want to become a Teen Titan." she said. "I don't know. We don't need someone putting missions in jeopardy because they lost their tempers." said Robin. "I know. I will do anything if it will prove to you that I am capable of being on your team." she said. "I'll consider it." he said.

Kid Flash had found the tunnels in the mountain where the hostages were being kept. He broke through the cage that blocked the tunnel. Kid Flash knocked out two guards in front of another tunnel. "Nighty Night fellas." he said.

A girl and some other people were crouched into a corner. "Guys, get out of her. The entrance is opened, hurry up before the guards who are sleeping on the job wake up." he said. They got up and ran out.

Kid Flash ran through the tunnels until he found a dark figure in one of them. "Well, Kid Flash, I see you taken my hostages. It's only fair that I kill you." said the figure. While he said that, he shot Kid Flash in the leg so he couldn't get away.

Kid Flash yelled. "Didn't anyone tell you? Life isn't fair." he said. The person smiled. "I'll let you die in pain, with only your remarks to keep you company." they said, then they shot at the ceiling of the tunnel. Kid Flash opened his communicator.

"Kid Flash, what's wrong?" yelled Robin. Kid Flash was starting to blackout. "Who did this to you?" asked Robin. "Jinx." was what Kid Flash said before he lost consciousness and dropped the communicator.

Reviews for most of my stories

a.t.- glad you like my stories

Reviews for Mutations

a.t- I don't like giving people permission to use my characters because they turn them into something totally different then what they were meant to be.

a.t- like I said to someone else- how Vivian came to be is a WHOLE different story

Reviews for


	2. Suspicion

Tragedy strikes

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Suspicion

Robin turned to the monitor. Kid Flash, blacking out and looking beaten and worn out appeared. "What happened?" Robin asked. Kid Flash looked like he was in pain. "Who did this to you?" asked Robin, desperate for the safety of his friend. "Jinx." whispered Kid Flash before he lost consciousness.

Robin turned it time to find Jinx just walking in. "Where were you?" yelled Robin. "Shopping like I said." said a confused Jinx. "Well, your know a suspect in the case of Kid Flash. He's trapped somewhere in the tunnels. You will have to stay here under surveillance.

"Aren't you over reacting?" asked Raven. "Maybe he was asking for Jinx before he passed out." she said. "Fine, you might be right. Jinx will be escorted and watched by someone at all times though." said Robin.

"I'll watch her." volunteered Flaming Ember. Jinx groaned and went to her room. "Fine, but if anything happens, you won't have a chance at becoming a titan." said Robin. Flaming Ember nodded. Then, she followed Jinx to her room.

Jinx sat on her bed. She felt like crying. "How could they suspect me? I'd never do anything to Kid Flash." said Jinx out loud. Jinx groaned. She looked at the picture on her dresser. Starfire thought it would be 'marvelous' if she took a picture of a grumpy Jinx being carried by Kid Flash. It was her favorite picture besides the picture of Kid Flash giving her a rose.

" What are you going to do?" asked Flaming Ember, walking in. Jinx looked up at her. "I'm going to find Kid Flash." said Jinx. "I'm going with you. You're going to need my help." said Flaming Ember.

Jinx smiled and got up and packed a backpack. With Flaming Ember's help, she packed it full of food and water, along with a first aid in case Kid Flash needed it. Jinx left her communicator behind.

Flaming Ember walked into the commons room. "Jinx said that she wanted to stay at Kid Flash's apartment. She said I can come along. Is it all right?" she asked. Robin frowned. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?" he asked. "I'm sure. She's all packed and so am I. I'm going to fly both of us there." said Flaming Ember. Robin still frowned but nodded. "Call us if anything happens."

Flaming Ember walked onto the roof where Jinx was waiting. "They fell for it." she said. Jinx smiled. Flaming Ember wrapped an arm around her waist so that Jinx wouldn't fall on their flight. "Hang on. I don't know how we'll get Kid Flash back." said Flaming Ember. Jinx rolled her eyes. They took off.

Reviews for So it Begins:

TTcyclone- Glad I made you LOL!

TTcyclone- Yeah, I bet Jinx and Kid Flash were thinking that at the time. Sorry, but it's better late then never for the titans to come into the scene.

Oh, by the way. Sorry for changing back and forth from second and third pov. Glad you liked the story.

Reviews for Tradgedy Strikes:

KFfan- Hey, like I said in the last story. They have a ferry for visitors. So yeah. Kid Flash was surprised by suddenly running into this guy while he was running. And he was too busy thinking of a come back while the guy was talking and wasn't aware of the guy pulling a trigger.


	3. Rescue Party

Tragedy strikes

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Rescue Party**

Jinx and Flaming Ember landed in front of the cliff in a matter of four hours. Jinx had to stretch. Flaming Ember looked at the grate on the opening of the tunnel. "He's been here." she said. Jinx smiled and followed Flaming Ember who was lighting the way.

It's been an hour since they went inside of the tunnel. "How many tunnels are in here?" asked Jinx. Flaming Ember shrugged. Jinx moaned at the thought of never seeing Kid Flash or hearing his remarks.

They took a turn and came to a dead end, part of the tunnel's ceiling had collapsed there. Flaming Ember turned to look somewhere else but Jinx stopped her. "Let's look through the ruble and see if there's anything that might help." she said. Flaming Ember was about to say it was a lost cause, but Jinx's face stopped her.

Jinx started moving some of the rocks. Flaming Ember sighed and helped her. Jinx was the first one to make a small hole in the wall of rocks. Jinx gasped. "There he is!" she said. Jinx started moving the rocks around the hole, until the hole was big enough for her to crawl through.

Flaming Ember pulled rocks away so that she could walk in to the little clearing where Kid Flash laid. Jinx had his head on her lap and was stroking his hair. "Ember, use Kid Flash's communicator and call for the others." she said. Flaming Ember nodded and picked it up and called the others.

Jinx looked at Kid Flash. His leg had dried blood all over it, and his head had a bad bump from a falling rock. Other then that he was okay. "Robin. Yeah, I know this isn't my communicator. Yeah, well I can explain. Me and Jinx found Kid Flash. Yes, we both know that we disobeyed orders, but in my defense, I am doing my job. I'm still supervising her. He's hurt bad. I don't know, looks like a nasty bump and a bullet in his right leg. Bring help quick. " said Flaming Ember.

Flaming Ember put the communicator down and sat next to Jinx. "Here, cut some bandages and have them ready. I'm going to see if I can get the bullet out." said Jinx. Flaming Ember nodded. Jinx took the tweezers out of the backpack and cut back the pants. She pull the bullet out as gently as she could. Kid Flash stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Ugh, I never thought that I would have to pull a bullet out of my boyfriend's leg." said Jinx. "We should keep the bullet for evidence." said Flaming Ember holding out a baggy. Jinx dropped the bullet in with disgust. Then, she wrapped the leg with bandages. Jinx got an icepack and held it against his head. "It's melted." she complained. "It's good enough, at least it's cool." said Flaming Ember.

"Jinx, Flaming Ember. Come out, come out where ever you are!" yelled Beast Boy. "We're here!" yelled Jinx. Raven and Beast Boy walked into the tunnel. Raven sat next to Kid Flash. "He might be out for a while." she said. "You can heal him when we get to the Tower. Robin is waiting for us there. Dudes, you better watch out. He's furious." said Beast Boy. Jinx and Flaming Ember looked at each other and helped Raven and Beast Boy carry Kid Flash to the T-ship.

Reviews for Tragedy strikes:

a.t.- I'll think about adding Vivian's parents death in a story along with a coranation story. I'll put Michael's story in somewhere. I'll make a story about titans south later.

RadicalPuppy44- Glad you like my story!

PokerMorph-I'll think about using a different character for that story.

a.t- I don't know if I have enough crazy jokes for a joker story, I like the idea though. I'm glad you like my stories


	4. Forgotten

Tragedy strikes

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Forgotten**

Jinx walked into the room while Raven was healing Kid Flash. "I have healed the bullet wound to the point where it won't get infected. He's healing quickly on his own though. I just can't get something. His bump is different then a lot of others. He doesn't have a concussion. I just can't figure out what's wrong." said Raven.

Jinx nodded and noticed Kid Flash's hand twitching. "Guys, come here." she yelled. The rest of the titans came in just in time. Kid Flash looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. "At the tower." said Jinx, rushing to his bedside.

"Um, who are you people. And is it Halloween?" Kid Flash asked. "What do you mean?" asked Robin. "Well, that guy is green, that guy is some robot, you look like a stop light, she's wearing a cloak, and that girl is dressed as a pink, purple, and black cat." said Kid Flash.

"Are you kidding?" asked Raven. "Dude! How can you forget us?" said Beast Boy. "You don't remember any of us?" asked Robin. Kid Flash shook his head. "I can't even remember my name or figure out why I'm wearing tights. Even if they are cool colors." he said.

Jinx grabbed his arm. "Wally, are you kidding? You don't remember me?" she asked softly. Kid Flash frowned, concentrating. "No, but there is something familiar about you. I just can't figure it out." he said. Jinx looked like she was going to cry. "Do you remember who did this?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Kid Flash, you are sure you don't remember anything?" asked Robin. "Um, who's Kid Flash?" asked Kid Flash. Robin looked at Cyborg. "I'll run an analysis on the bullet. Get some DNA." said Cyborg.

"Raven I think I found out what you couldn't figure out. Kid Flash has amnesia." said Jinx sadly. "Is there anything you can do to help him regain his memory." asked Robin. "No, I tried all ready. I don't know enough about him to help him regain his memory." said Raven.

"Sometimes an object, a familiar face, or a memory unlocks the rest of his memory. You and Jinx are the only ones who can help him regain his memory. It might be temporary, but it wouldn't help to try to help him with his memory." Cyborg told Robin.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "We can get Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad to talk to him over the communicator. They can help out if they remember anything that might be important to Kid Flash. Beast Boy call them. While he does that, I want to talk to Kid Flash." said Robin.

Reviews for Tragedy Strikes:

PokerMorph- Ooohhhh. Maybe, but I'm afraid that I might morph other characters to my liking and upset the person who made them up. But it's a good idea. I'll wait to do it, because I have some other ideas for stories that I want to make, but I might do it.

a.t- I don't know if I really want to do that. I kinda like teasing the titans by creating villains for them (which I still need to write about). But I'll give it some thought.

KFfan- Wait for the next chapter, duh!


	5. Flashback

Tragedy strikes

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Flashback**

Robin was sitting next to Kid Flash, trying to get him to remember the pranks he, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl did on their mentors and Aqualad. "Okay, you're telling me that we put tar on my uncle's shoes, while he was asleep, babysitting us." asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I kept watch and while Speedy, distracted everyone, you were the one who had to get the tar and Wonder Girl was the one who kept him from waking up while you put the tar on his shoes. Batman came down the hallway and saw me by the door. "What are you guys up to?" he said while opening the door. You guys didn't hear me, so Batman saw everything. He surprised us all by saying, "I'll let this pass but if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it. You better get out of here before you get caught." Five minutes later, Flash was yelling for someone to help him. We were caught when he saw that you had some tar on your gloves." said Robin.

"That sounds like it was fun, but I still don't remember anything. The only thing that was familiar was the cat girl." said Kid Flash. "Jinx? I'll go get her and have her talk to you." said Robin leaving the room.

Robin entered the common room. Jinx was talking to Flaming Ember. "Guys, I want Jinx to talk to Kid Flash. Beast Boy, did you call the others?" asked Robin. Beast Boy quickly clicked out of the computer game he was playing. "No, but I was about to." he said. Jinx got up and left the room.

"Um, hi." said Jinx as she walked into the room. "Hey, so you're Jinx?" asked Kid Flash. Jinx nodded. "Um, I haven't known you for a long time, but I actually live and work with you." she said. Kid Flash said, "Just tell me about yourself, you might help." Jinx nodded.

"Well, I have the power of bad luck, but you always told me that it wasn't true. I shoot hexes that turn the odds to my favor and give bad luck to my enemies. I use to be a villain until you convinced me that I wasn't meant to be bad. I tried to capture you because I wanted to impress this jerk idolized for some weird reason. After giving me a few hundred lectures on how I can switch sides and I didn't need to hurt people to feel good about myself. " said Jinx, she looked at Kid Flash, who didn't say anything, but gestured for her to keep going.

"I captured you and when Rouge, the jerk I told you about, started trying to burn me, I snapped and told her off. Then I let you free. I found a rose, which you left in a vase for me, and I started crying because I realized I had nowhere to go. I snuck into my old lair and grabbed my stuff. Then, I ran until I got the park. You were watching the whole thing. You went up to me and asked me to stay with you, I said yes. So here we are." said Jinx.

Kid Flash smiled. "I remember everything know. By the way, make sure that Beast Boy doesn't know the tar prank I pulled. I still need to get back at him for he said, "Like I've always said, you're special. Thanks Jinxie, you helped me out a lot back there and when I was trapped. Let me guess, Robin is holding you responsible." he asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't blame him. By the way, remember Flaming Ember? She helped me find you. I'm going to get Robin to initiate her." she said. "Seriously? Well I guess I don't have a good reason to kick her butt after you got trap in the fire now. I owe her." he said.

Kid Flash got up. Before Jinx could say anything, he said, "I'm the fastest boy alive. That means I'm a fast healer." he said. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Keep believing that." she said. "I don't just believe it I know it. You know it to." said Kid Flash. Jinx just followed him out of the room.

Kid Flash ran into the common room, surprising everyone. "Well that was quick." said Raven. "Fastest boy alive." said Kid Flash. Robin turned to him. "Do you remember who did this to you?" he asked. Kid Flash nodded. "Madame Rouge." he said.

"Rouge needs to be taken cared of. I'll alert the rest of the titans about her being loose. I might have to talk to the police about it." said Robin. "Maybe she's hiding out in Mexico." said Beast Boy. Everybody looked at him. "Hey it could be a possibility." he said. Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "Rae, what was that for?" he asked. "For trying to get us to go on a false mission in Mexico so you can have a vacation." she said. Beast Boy mumbled angrily to himself.

Robin turned to Jinx and Flaming Ember. "Sorry for doubting you. Flaming Ember, welcome to the Teen Titans." Robin handed her a communicator. Everyone cheered. "Oh this is marvelous! New Friend Flaming Ember, do you like the sport of shopping?" said Star, dragging Flaming Ember out the door so they could go shopping.

Reviews for Tragedy Strikes:

a.t.- I'll look at those stories.

PokerMorph- Like I said, I'll after my next story. But towards the end of that story you need to remind me.

KFfan- Glad I'm original.

Reviews for what should happen n the last episode:


End file.
